Broken and Confused Souls
by War of Disembodiment
Summary: I am a soldier. One of the few most successful killers of my government. Trained to fight and raised to kill. So why? Why does she keep haunting my dreams... Dreams? Since when have I had dreams? Forget whoever she is soldier. You are a Spartan... Yes Spartan Felipe 020 codenamed Wolfman.
1. Summary and Plot

Broken and Confused Souls

Girls und Panzer with Gundam, Halo Legends referance.

Miho N., O.C.

Rated M for violence, gore, and language

Action / Hurt / Romance?

By: War of Disembodiment

Summary: I am a soldier. One of the few most successful killers of my government. Trained to fight and raised to kill. So why? Why does she keep haunting my dreams... Dreams? Since when have I had dreams? Forget whoever she is soldier. You are a Spartan... Yes Spartan Felipe 020 codenamed Wolfman.

Plot: The Spartans are apart of the UCSA ( United Continental States of America ) military. The Spartans were a group of schoolkids sightseeing get caught up in the middle of a civil war in Mexico and were forced to fight to live and to defend the land they call home from the spreading of war. After the war in which the Mexican Federal Forces won the children hardened by war return home and attempt to rebuild their lives but unfortunately their government had other plans. Taken from their homes to protect their families after public opinion of the kids goes sour, the children are forced into war after war with the simple promise that their families would be protected by their willingness to fight. So fight they did. The world changed and the UCSA ends its isolasionist policies and sends the Spartans to establish a military allaince with Japan. The Japanese government agreed to the alliance only if the Spartans could train a Tankery School of an unknown Girl's High School to win the Tankery Championship. Spartan 020 meets Miporin N. and begins to further her command and control skills while the 19 other Spartans begin to train the others. As time passes Spartan 020 starts to question his purpose as do the remaining Spartans and as the Spartans meet more people how will they react when all they knew was how to kill?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Since when did I dream?

Speaking

_Thinking_

**Yelling / Time Skips**

**Flashback**

Dreaming

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes or anime characters used in this story. All of the animes repective creators owns them. The O.C. are just some thoughts that came to mind when I began to formulate this story.

**PROLOGUE**

A smile why do I see someone smiling at me? No one smiles at me, not after all the shit I've done in the name of freedom and security for my family, my friends, and my countrymen. So why? Why does that angelic smile keep appearing in my sleep. I want to rest for the next day but, her smile... It is absolutely beautiful... It brings nothingmore than pain so please let me sleep that is all I want...

**Wake the Fuck up soldiers. The enemy is at our perimeter so get out there and kill those bastards! ** The CO of my group shouted. We all were ready within 2 mins time, weapons were checked and loaded and we rushed into battle. There was killing to be done and who better a killer than a Spartan? How many years has it been since my government made me into a Spartan? Its been so long and I cannot seem to remember. Are we the decendants of the great Spartans who were feared throughout the Grecian world for their almost unstoppable army or are we nothingmore than copycats pretending to be them? I don't care. I am a Spartan and I will show the enemy the fear that comes with facing us! Bullets come flying by us as the enemy attempts to keep us back. It doesn't matter as we continue to march forward killing them as they appear before us. The come at us with knives, rifles, and fist only to be meet with the same. An enemy charges me... just a young boy probably not even 21 yet but it doesn't matter he wants to kill me so to live I must stab him with my bayonet. The bayonet hits true and he lies there with fear gripping his heart... he says something. I kneel down to hear it and the words spoken hurt... Mama I'm sorry I was a fool. Im sorry that I left to fight. Please be safe and raise my child right. I was a fool to leave her behind after my wife died. With that and a few tears he passes on to the afterlife. I close his eyes and send a small prayer for god above to see his soul to his new home, hopefully in the sky above. I continue my march and after a few hours of marching and killing the battle ends. Final total 5 Spartans and 20 regulars dead 42 wounded. The enemy too many to count and so many more wounded but it doesn't matter most of those wounded will die by them.

**Time Skip - Two weeks**

I stand before the general in charge of this campaign. You can remove your helmet the general stays. My hands move up and after a few clicks and a hiss the helmet is removed and rests under my left arm My hair nothingmore than a standard G.I. cut black, my face had a few scars from explosions and a few knife attacks. My eyes were black and just by looking at them you would see nothing. They say that the eyes are the windows to your soul so, what does that say about me? I don't care I have killed many and seen many more die. That is what war does, It ends lives and destroys more. You have new orders son, the general speaks. Where am I needed now general? Its not just you, you and the last of the Spartans have a flight to Japan. Why Japan sir? When he said Japan I said confused were we at war with them again? Last war that involved us and Japan was WW2. No you are not going to Japan because we are not war with them. The council has decided that we are going to end our isolanistnist policies and they decided in their "infinite" wisdom to send you and the Spartans to a small unnamed school to train a group of girls in how to operate a tank the right way. School? Girls? How old are they? 18? 20? No they are 16 like you and the school's name is Ooarai Girls High School. What? you cannot be serious general why are girls at 16 driving weapons of war? The general sighs and says, the world decided to use tanks as a form of sport to settle the grudges of nations. I clench my fists and grit my teeth with those words spoken. The general feels the same way as I look into his eyes. Very well general, when do we leave. You leave in 4 hours. It was an honor to serve with you Col. Felipe. It was mine to serve with you Gen. Havoc. I am dismissed and head straight to the rest of my Spartan brothers to relay the news. There reactions were all the same. Anger and disgust. We leave in 3 hours brothers pack up and lets move.

DONE

Thank you for reading my story this is my first fanfic.

I am making all the characters from Girls und Panzer 16 as I cant find any information regarding there ages, so I'm sorry about that.

I ask only for constructive comments.

All flames will be ignored.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The flight over

Speaking

_Thinking_

**Yelling / Time Skips**

**Flashback**

Dreaming

A.N. I won't descibe anyones characteristics from the show unless they are not wearing there school uniform and even then I will just be giving a basic description. Also the other Spartans will just be named I ask that if you want to you can create your own descriptions. I believe that if you want use your friends and make them look tough ( or tougher if they already are ) and battle hardened. Spartans will be wearing the Spartan suits from Halo unless otherwise stated.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes or anime characters used in this story. All of the animes repective creators owns them. The O.C. are just some thoughts that came to mind when I began to formulate this story.

**Under one of the four Pelicans inside a Mammoth Tank Mk. III (Fully Upgraded( Command & Conquer Third Tiberium War ))**

Col. how much longer until the target location? Give me a sec... Pilot what's our ETA to the target? 40 mins sir. There you go we better get ready. Everyone strap-in we'll be dropped inside the schoolgrounds and proceed to the rendezvous point to introduce ourselves to the girls we will be training. I'm still pissed we are training little girls Col. I mean WTF is the council even thinking? Like I would know what the council is thinking. We have our orders and we will complete them is that understood Sprtans? Sir, yes sir! Good now sound off Repear 01 you boys copy? Reading you five by five Repear Actual. Repear 02 you copy? Copy Repear Actual we hear you loud and clear. Repear 03 you transmitting? Affirmative Repear Actual we hear you. Good this is Repear Actual all Repear's prepare for insertion. ETA to drop in 10 mins.

**Ooarai Girls High School Tankery Zone 15 mins before drop**

Hey Miho did you hear that we are being trained by veterans from another country Saori said. No I thought we were being trained by someone from our own nation. No appearantly fromwhat I've heard is the UCSA is ending their isolastionist policies and is looking to Japan to be their first allies outside their coalition. Where did you hear that? Miho asked. Saori replied, I heard it on the tv yesterday. The government made a big announcement about it. Don't you watch tv anymore? No I watch its just I was tired after the search yesterday so I went to sleep early. Ok thats fair I wonder if they will be here today? Do you think the President Anzu knows? Most likely, it would stand to reason that she would know right? Yeah your right. Hey lets go talk to her and find out. Sure want to go grab the others first? Yeah lets do that.

**With Student Council President Anzu**

Momo? Momo? Hey MOMO WAKE UP ALREADY! Momo leaps to her feet and looks around. What what is something wrong? Momo said while whipping her head left to right. President Anzu replies, no I just want to know when the "Spartans" (finger quote insert here) will be arriving? Momo shuffles through a few papers and finds what she is looking for. She skims over it for a min and replies, around 1400 ( 2 P.M. for non-military terms ) Anzu looks to her cell which reads 1350. Well they are certainly late... even though they aren't in reality. Miho pops her head-in the hatch of the Panzer 38(t) to see Anzu stewing away in impatience. Hey Anzu do you know when the teachers will be arriving? Anzu points to Momo and saids, ask her. Momo looks to Miho and replies 1400. Miho looks to hear cell and reads 1359. Are they late? Miho asks. No they should be here anytime now. As Momo says that the roaring of engines comes screaming across the Tank garage. Everyone around run outside to see four massive objects being dropped from under four planes and then out the back of them shortly after... before flying off to return to base. What was that? Everyone from the Tankery club thought simultaneously. Anzu yells everyone into your tanks lets go see what's up over there. Everyone begins to rush to their tanks to investigate the occurance that just happened.

DONE

Thank you for reading my story this is my first fanfic.

I am making all the characters from Girls und Panzer 16 as I cant find any information regarding there ages, so I'm sorry about that.

I ask only for constructive comments.

If you have any questions just message me and I will get to them as often as possible.

All flames will be ignored.

Please R&R


End file.
